Electric motor designs typically include a stator and a rotor. The stator is an annular structure that is fixed in a housing. The rotor is positioned within the stator along an axis and is supported with respect to the housing such that it is able to rotate relative to the stator. In some electric motor designs, permanent magnets are connected to the rotor, and windings are connected to the stator. The windings are energized to induce rotation of the rotor with respect to the stator in response to interaction of the magnetic fields created by energization of the phase windings with the permanent magnets.
The stator windings may be of the wire-wound type or of the bar-wound type. Wire-wound windings include bundles of conductors that are wrapped around stator teeth of the stator and disposed within the slots of the stator. Bar-wound windings include rigid bars, typically formed from copper, that are disposed within the slots of the stator. Both types of windings include end turns, which are portions of the windings located at the ends of the stator to interconnect portions of the windings that are located in different slots.